Antibody drug conjugates (ADC) are attractive targeted chemo-therapeutic molecules as they combine ideal properties of both antibodies and cytotoxic drugs by targeting potent cytotoxic drugs to the antigen-expressing tumor cells, thereby enhancing their anti-tumor activity. The successful ADC development for a given target antigen depends on optimization of antibody selection, linker stability, cytotoxic drug potency and mode of linker-drug conjugation to the antibody.
Conventional means of attaching, i.e. linking through covalent bonds, a drug moiety to an antibody generally leads to a heterogeneous mixture of molecules where the drug moieties are attached at a number of sites on the antibody. For example, cytotoxic drugs have typically been conjugated to antibodies through the often-numerous lysine residues of an antibody, generating a heterogeneous antibody-drug conjugate mixture. Depending on reaction conditions, the heterogeneous mixture typically contains a distribution of antibodies with from 0 to about 8, or more, attached drug moieties. In addition, within each subgroup of conjugates with a particular integer ratio of drug moieties to antibody, is a potentially heterogeneous mixture where the drug moiety is attached at various sites on the antibody. Analytical and preparative methods are inadequate to separate and characterize the antibody-drug conjugate species molecules within the heterogeneous mixture resulting from a conjugation reaction. Antibodies are large, complex and structurally diverse biomolecules, often with many reactive functional groups. Their reactivities with linker reagents and drug-linker intermediates are dependent on factors such as pH, concentration, salt concentration, and co-solvents. Furthermore, the multistep conjugation process may be nonreproducible due to difficulties in controlling the reaction conditions and characterizing reactants and intermediates.
Cysteine thiols are reactive at neutral pH, unlike most amines which are protonated and less nucleophilic near pH 7. Since free thiol (RSH, sulfhydryl) groups are relatively reactive, proteins with cysteine residues often exist in their oxidized form as disulfide-linked oligomers or have internally bridged disulfide groups. Antibody cysteine thiol groups are generally more reactive, i.e. more nucleophilic, towards electrophilic conjugation reagents than antibody amine or hydroxyl groups. Engineering in cysteine thiol groups by the mutation of various amino acid residues of a protein to cysteine amino acids is potentially problematic, particularly in the case of unpaired (free Cys) residues or those which are relatively accessible for reaction or oxidation. In concentrated solutions of the protein, whether in the periplasm of E. coli, culture supernatants, or partially or completely purified protein, unpaired Cys residues on the surface of the protein can pair and oxidize to form intermolecular disulfides, and hence protein dimers or multimers. Disulfide dimer formation renders the new Cys unreactive for conjugation to a drug, ligand, or other label. Furthermore, if the protein oxidatively forms an intramolecular disulfide bond between the newly engineered Cys and an existing Cys residue, both Cys groups are unavailable for active site participation and interactions. Furthermore, the protein may be rendered inactive or non-specific, by misfolding or loss of tertiary structure (Zhang et al (2002) Anal. Biochem. 311:1-9).
Antibodies with cysteine substitutions (ThioMabs) at sites where the engineered cysteines are available for conjugation but do not perturb immunoglobulin folding and assembly or alter antigen binding and effector functions (Junutula, et al., 2008b Nature Biotech., 26(8):925-932; Dornan et al (2009) Blood 114(13):2721-2729; U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,521,541; 7,723,485; WO2009/052249). These ThioMabs can then be conjugated to cytotoxic drugs through the engineered cysteine thiol groups to obtain ThioMab drug conjugates (TDC) with uniform stoichiometry (˜2 drugs per antibody). Studies with multiple antibodies against different antigens have shown that TDC are as efficacious as conventional ADC in xenograft models and are tolerated at higher doses in relevant preclinical models. ThioMab drug conjugates have been engineered with drug attachment at different parts of the antibody (light chain-Fab, heavy chain-Fab and heavy chain-Fc). The in vitro & in vivo stability, efficacy and PK properties of TDC provide a unique advantage over conventional ADC due to their homogeneity and site-specific conjugation to cytotoxic drugs.